Cuando la GnRH llega a la hipófisis
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Cuando Haruka se topó con Makoto esa noche, lo encontró sentado encorvado, con las piernas abiertas, despeinado y un rostro moribundo. Mirarlo era igual a ver un cuadro surrealista de la desmoralización. Lamentablemente todos tenemos que crecer, hasta los gemelos Tachibana. Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: "Recuerdos de la Niñez" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

 ** _Aviso_** _:_ Este fanfiction participa en el _Reto: "Recuerdos de la Niñez"_ perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

 _ **Personaje:**_ Tachibana Makoto.

 _ **Words:**_ 500.

 _ **Cuando la GnRH llega a la hipófisis.**_

Cuando Haruka se topó con Makoto esa noche, lo encontró sentado encorvado sobre la única banca que ese claro en la colina tenía en condiciones. Con la espalda doblada, las piernas abiertas, despeinado y un rostro moribundo, daba una calada larga al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos. Mirarlo era igual a ver un cuadro surrealista de la desmoralización.

Reconocía ese desagradable vicio del tabaco como un gusto adquirido en la gran ciudad, cortesía de sus compañeros de clase y esos exámenes finales con los que el castaño tuvo problemas.

Sin mediar palabra, se sentó a su lado, dispuesto a ser oyente de lo que sea que lo aquejara. Makoto, por su parte, se acabó el cigarro en silencio antes de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Por qué las cosas se vuelven tan complicadas? —Haruka se encogió de hombros, sin tener idea a lo que se refería, esto instó a Makoto a continuar —. A Ran y Ren, me refiero.

Haruka entendió un poco más las cosas. Apenas regresar de la universidad esas vacaciones invernales, los Tachibana anunciaron un viaje en pareja y dejaron Makoto a cargo. Éste, con mal trago, descubrió su habitación invadida por Ran, así que ahora él ocupaba la de sus padres. Y ese, a su pesar, no fue el único cambio.

—Ran menstruó hoy por primera vez. Y aunque lo enseñan en la escuela, me tocó darle a mí " _LA charla_ " — Haruka se descolocó hasta que entendió el sentido de _"LA charla"_ —. Y ahora viene Ren y me cuenta sobre sus erecciones matutinas. Regreso de Tokio y todo es un caos. Ran usa _brassiere_ y soy yo quien tiene que ir a comprarle toallas femeninas porque mamá está en la menopausia. Y Ren me pregunta sobre chicas y cosas que no se atreve a hablar con papá.

La noche se difumina entre el olor de tabaco y el ligero humo que no ha terminado de extinguirse. En el claro frente a ellos, Ran y Ren corren en calzones y es difícil diferenciarlos uno del otro, rapados por una epidemia de piojos que azotara la guardería. Haruka y Makoto, pelados también, los persiguen fingiendo qué, con dos años, son demasiado rápidos para ellos. Al final, los papás inflan y llenan una pequeña piscina y las mamás reparten sandia que terminan comiendo los cuatro desnudos en el agua, mientras miran el atardecer sobre del mar, a la distancia.

—La gente tiene que crecer, Makoto —con voz pétrea, Haruka sacó al chico de ese sueño de tiempos pasados —. Creciste y yo también. Tenemos erecciones en las mañanas y debemos rasúranos de vez en cuando. Tú fumas a escondidas y a veces se te van los ojos cuando ves una chica guapa. Algún día tu hermana saldrá con chicos y le harán cosas que tú mismo le has hecho a alguien más.

Makoto sacó otro cigarrillo, aterrado.

Y aunque Haruka tenía razón, ni una sola de sus palabras ni el apretón amigable en su hombro, lo confortaron en absoluto.

 **おわり**

* * *

Por el título, es casi otra forma de decir: _**"Pubertad".**_

Químicamente hablando, en cuanto la Gonadotrofina (GnRH) llega a la glándula Hipófisis, son liberadas las dos hormonas decisivas que tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos en común, y aunque dependiendo el género que seamos, actúan en nosotros de diferente manera y medida. Es ahí cuando comenzamos a experimentar los molestos cambios que nos llevaran a la _"madurez"_.

Por cierto, la vez que más horriblemente dejé pensando a alguien (creo que casi al punto de un trauma), fue a un compañero de trabajo con una hija pequeña que ahora ha de rondar los siete años. En los ratos libres de cotorreo en la oficina, él solía presumir de anécdotas en las que contaba sus proezas y atinos sexuales con chicas en su juventud. Harta de su plática, se me ocurrió decirle de manera descuidada que, así como había sido un _"listillo"_ con las mujeres, algún día lo más probable es que se toparía con alguien que se _"pasara de listo"_ con su hija, tal como él lo hizo. Creo que jamás en mi vida vi a alguien tan pálido y aterrado. La descripción de Makoto al inicio del fic fue exactamente como recuerdo habérmelo encontrado fumando en el balcón del edificio ese mismo día.

Otro punto que olvidé mencionar, es sobre Makoto fumando. Me basé mucho en Tatsuhisa Suzuki, quien es un fumador empedernido y da voz a Tachibana. Mis gustos son un tanto subjetivos. Yo no fumo y me desagradan los fumadores, pero estoy enamorada al concepto de como se ve la gente al fumar. También quiero hacer ver que no importa el carácter de alguien ni como es que luce o conocemos, las personas solemos cambiar en formas inesperadas para todos. Mucho depende del entorno en el que se desarrolla en determinados momentos de la vida.

Y creo ahora, que si pongo tanta explicación, entonces la historia no es tan buena.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


End file.
